Friday 13th
by SinJam
Summary: What happens to Seto Kaiba in Friday 13th? Well first something happens to his precious cards..  First story! T to be safe


Today is friday 13th... But I am Seto Kaiba and I don't belive in some crap about this day being unluky.´ and with that thought Seto Kaiba got up from his bed...

...only to fell on floor.

"Umph!"

That has nothing to do fith that that today is friday 13th.. I just fell in floor...´ #A/N: Yeah right.. snicer#

Just then Mokuba, Seto's little brother run into room. " NII-SAMAAAAA!!!! SOMEBODY HAS STOLEN YOUR THREE 'BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON' CARDS!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

A very very lound _**WHAT????? **_could be heard in Domino...

Think Seto, THINK!!! Who could stole your presious cards... Yugi? No that brat is just too nice and naïve to do that.. Puppy? No too stubid.. # I'nt stubid Moneybags!!! A/N: It's for the story!!# Pegasus? shiver No. That Egyptian? No his sister would not allow that... But then again.. Njäh.. That leaves only that white-haired boy.. girl.. whatever.. Didn't he/she have that so called yami who was a Tomb Robber when he was alive... Yes he is the one.. Now where do he live...´

"Mokuba!!!" Seto yelled.

"Hai Nii-sama?"

"Do you know where that white-haired boy.. or girl.. lives?"

"Who... Oh! You mean Ryou!"

"Yes that one. Now where he lives?

"I have visited there once, I can take you there!"

"Good lets go!"

And so they left.. Poor Ryou... Lets look what he is doing..

// I'm so pround of you!! You made your first rob and didin't get caught!! And where!! To the Kaiba Mansion!!! And stole the three Blue Eyes!!!//

/ 'kura.. It wasen't so hard.. You thaught to me how to do it../

// So? It was still a perfect crime!! Now we have to make a plan how to get the three God cards...//

/ Of course... But what if we eat first?/

// Well of course!! How coul I make a Master plan if I...//

Ring Ring

"What was that?" Ryou asked and looked aroud. " I think it was the doorbell... Did somebody say that they were coming today?" "No they didn't Bakura... So who could it be?"

Back to the Kaiba brothers..

"This it is Nii-sama!" Mokuba said and pointed towards a white apparment house " Thank you Mokuba. Wait here while I go and _talk_ to Ryou..." Seto said and stepped out of the car. "Okay, Nii-sama!" Mokuba yelled and waved to his brother.

So this is the house where they live...´ He looked in whitc floor Ryou lived

Ryou Bakura.. Ryou Bakura.. Ah there! Ryou Bakura - aparment 427, floor 4. Now where is the elevator´ He looked around but didn't find an elevator.. Only long, long stairs...

He couldn't belive it! There weren't elevator!! Only stairs!! He had to climb up the stairs! Him, Seto Kaiba!!! Maybe, it had something to do whit the fact that today was the friday 13th... But he didn't want to belive it!! Now up the stairs!!!

10 minutes later...

"I did it!! puff I won the match huff between me and the stairs!! Now where huff is that goddammed aparment?"

Seto started to search Ryou's aparment. After about five minutes he found it and ringed the bell...

------

What Ryou didn't expet, was a very angry, breathless Seto Kaiba... " Oh.. Kaiba-san.. Come i..."

WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Angry. Chek. Bresthless. Chek. Seto Kaiba. Ou Fuck...

SLAM

Now Seto was even angrier. Because Ryou just slammed the door shut in front of his face. And then came the scream of terror...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! BAKURA!!! THERE IS AN ANGRY SETO KAIBA BEHIND OUR DOOR!!!"

And then came silence...

The door opened again and Rou peeked behind the door. "What dou you want Kaiba-san?" came his words just abowe a whisper. " I want my cards back, the ones your yami stole from me." came Setos calm answer. "But he hasen't stole anything. He came just home." "Then who stole my cards?" At those words Ryou blushed crimson and thrusted an envelopein Setos hands and shut the door. "Read it at home and go away!" Seto heard someone yell behind the door.

He looked confused for a minit and then left back to the car.. Rolling down the stairs...

------

When Seto wake up a week later he read the letter. He didn't know what to expet, byt I am sure that what read in the letter wasen't that!

In the letter read:

_Dear Seto_

_It wasen't my yami who stole your cards but me._

_I know that you will thik How can a hikari like him stole my cards?´_

_Well thats easy. I didn't want to be a weak and useless hikari so I practised_

_with my yami to be a good thief. My test was to get your cards. And I did it._

_Don't be angry at me. _

_You wont even be able to find me an Bakura. When you read this letter we will be_

_far away and live happily. Oh, and I will be keeping your cards, I won't sell them._

_And I think you should start to belive that friday 13th is a bad day for you._

_Ryou Bakura_

What Seto found very easy was that that Ryou's yami had thaught RYOU HOW TO BE A THIEF. But what he found hard to belive was that Ryou had actyally _stole_ his cards.

When next time was friday and 13th he would stay in bed...


End file.
